


Gift

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: His boyfriend, Daniel, is having his birthday soon but Sungwoon still doesn't know what to give to him.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a long hiatus and without any notice TTvTT)  
> It's a side story of Bursting Firework and it's a birthday present for Kang Daniel! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this~  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome  
> Sorry I can't reply you one by one but I read it and made my day! 
> 
> Follow my twitter for work's update: @putrihuang  
> It's Kang Daniel's birthday and I have giveaway for you on Twitter~

What would you buy for your boyfriend as a birthday present?

  1. Branded hoodie
  2. Snapback
  3. Branded bag
  4. Branded shoes
  5. Branded shirt



Sungwoon keeps a list inside his mind as he slides away on his Iphone’s screen, looking at online shops. He really doesn’t know what to buy since his boyfriend have already had plenty of those things. Moreover, Daniel doesn’t really need to buy them. He gets a lot of things to wear only from endorsement.

Maybe Sungwoon needs to buy something for Daniel’s cats, Rooney and Peter. Daniel loves them as much as he loves his lover, if not more. Yes, Sungwoon is jealous of them sometimes, they don’t need to work hard to make Daniel love them. But, it’s not the time to think about that. He need to prepare something for Daniel before the D-day.

Sungwoon falls down on his bed with his arms spread wide, looking at the ceiling as he keeps on thinking about Daniel’s present. Why is it so hard to just choose one from that list?

“Hyung!” Daehwi enters his room and sits on Sungwoon’s bed.

“What’s up, Daehwi-a?” Sungwoon smiles, before his eyes fall on a box on Daehwi’s lap.

Daehwi opens its lid.

“I got this for Daniel-hyung’s birthday.” Daehwi says as he opens the paper cover inside the box, revealing a pair of branded sport shoes.

“Woaa! It’s nice. Daniel will be happy.” Sungwoon admires the shoes.

“I hope so too!” Daehwi says excitedly. “What will you give to Daniel hyung?”

Sungwoon sighs and looks at Daehwi with a bitter smile.

“You haven’t bought anything. Haven’t you?” Daehwi guesses correctly.

“I don’t know what to give him…” Sungwoon answers as he leans his head on Daehwi’s shoulder. “He has everything.”

Daehwi stares at his hyung; Sungwoon looks confused with his lips pouting as he links his hand on Daehwi’s arm. Sometimes, Daehwi wonders whether this hyung realizes how cute he is when he acts this adorably.

“I made a list of things he likes, hoodies, shoes, shirts, or bags. But when I look at his wardrobe, he has almost everything already.” Sungwoon contemplates.

“Hyung, are you sure you are not forgetting something?” Daehwi asks suddenly.

“I don’t think so” Sungwoon answers in surprise. He’s sure he has everything on the list, right?

Daehwi smiles as he looks at his adorable hyung. Sungwoon has forgotten the most important thing that should be on his list.

“Hyung, you can just wrap yourself in ribbons.” Daehwi says as he stands up to leave Sungwoon alone.

“Wrap myself in ribbons?” Sungwoon repeats blankly.

“I think Daniel hyung will be happier if the gift is Sungwoon hyung.” Daehwi smiles naughtily as he waits for Sungwoon’s reaction.

Sungwoon blushes when he finally gets just what Daehwi is saying.

“IT’S NOT THAT KIND OF GIFT!” Sungwoon screams as he throws a pillow at Daehwi, who immediately closes the door with a cackle, the pillow missing him and hits the door instead.

It’s a lie if Sungwoon doesn’t think about ‘that kind’ of gift for Daniel, but he wants to give something memorable to Daniel, something that will remind Daniel of Sungwoon when he uses it.

It’s back to square one. Sungwoon still doesn’t know what to give to Daniel and Daehwi’s suggestion is stupid. Something expensive? Something that Daniel needs or maybe something that Daniel has never had before? Is it this complicated to give someone you love a birthday gift?

\-----------

“Happy birthday, Daniel!” Everyone says together.

“Thank you, guys!” Daniel thanks everyone in the room, which is mostly his teammates, Wanna One.

Jisung gives Daniel his birthday cake as the other members sing happy birthday and clap their hands. They are in a hotel after an award ceremony in Japan. Wanna One members decide to celebrate Daniel’s birthday after the award, in Jisung’s room only in their pajamas.

“Make a wish!” Guanlin says before Daniel blows the candle out.

Daniel closes his eyes for a bit and blows the candle.

“What is your wish, hyung?” Jinyoung asks.

“Hey! They say if you tell other people your wish, it will never come true.” Jihoon warns Daniel.

“It’s just a simple wish. I wish that we can be together like this next year.” Daniel says with a smile.

“Daniel….” Jisung feels touched by Daniel’s words and starts to cry.

“Huaaa! Jisung hyung is crying!” Woojin exclaims as he pokes Jisung’s shoulder.

Minhyun and Seongwoo pat Jisung’s back and calm him down.

“Happy birthday Daniel hyung!” Daehwi congratulates him and hands him a gift, wrapped in red and green paper.

“Thank you, Daehwi!” Daniel hugs Daehwi.

“Daniel, happy birthday!” Jaehwan congratulates him too and gives him a paper bag.

Daniel looks inside to find a beautiful coat.

“Thank you, hyung.” Daniel conveys his appreciation.

One by one, the other members come to congratulate Daniel and some of them bring him gifts. With or without gifts, all Daniel wants is this atmosphere; the entire members together as Wanna One and having a great time.

They just ended their showcase in Japan and everyone celebtrates Daniel’s birthday in the hotel and it’s inside Jisung and Sungwoon’s room.

Jisung and Sungwoon’s room in the hotel are currently packed because all of the eleven members are there. They are talking, laughing, and eating the cake together. Jaehwan and Seongwoo are singing and giving small speech, making the atmosphere even livelier. Jisung, Sungwoon, and Minhyun are talking to each other while slicing the cake for their juniors. Daniel, Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Guanlin are eating their cake as they watch Jaehwan and Seongwoo’s live show and teasing them.

It’s always lively because everyone never can just sit and listen.

The cake and all the party are finished eventually. Everyone has returned to their room except for Jisung, Minhyun, and Daniel. They need to clean up the mess. It’s always the hyungs who do the cleanup, but today Daniel will help them; because it’s his birthday party.

“Where is Sungwoon hyung?” Daniel asks as he looks around.

“He said he needs to go to the receptionist.” Jisung tells Daniel.

“He can just use the telephone though.” Daniel doesn’t understand what Sungwoon is thinking, especially it’s his birthday but he hasn’t got anything from Sungwoon. It’s not that Daniel demands a present, but they are lovers, shouldn’t there be anything special?

“Niel-a, you can leave it. We can clean it up, it’s your birthday anyway.” Minhyun says as he takes some of the disposable plates from Daniel’s hand.

“It’s OK hyung. I want to help.” Daniel smiles as he tidies the bed sheet and cleans it from the cake crumbles.

Jisung and MInhyun look at each other and then at Daniel again. They seems to be hiding something.

“Are you sure? You don’t want to go back to your room?” Jisung asks and stands besides Minhyun, they act like they are cleaning the table close to them.

“Actually, I’d to see Sungwoon hyung first, but he is not here yet. I want to wait for him.” Daniel smiles.

Jisung and Minhyun look at each other and start acting a bit weird.

“Uhm… OK… but don’t you want to rest?” Jisung asks again.

“Jisung hyung, are you trying to make me leave this room?”

“N…o…” Jisung quickly looks back at Minhyung.

Minhyun quickly moves to clean up the table beside him without looking at Jisung. It’s better to move away from trouble.

“Then, why did you ask the same question twice?” Daniel walks closer to Jisung, something feels fishy.

Jisung steps back and quickly moves to pick the water bottles on the floor.

“Hyung.” Daniel says calmly, but sounding like a threat instead.

Daniel starts prowling closer to Jisung.

“I’m just… asking!” Jisung moves backward until his back hits the window in trepidation.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Daniel quickly traps Jisung to the window.

Jisung hugs the empty bottle on his chest as Daniel slams his hand on the window not too gently. Minhyun do not want to get involved in this mess, so he keeps on pretending to clean the floor and table.

“Minhyun! Help me!!!!” Jisung pouts and begs for help from Minhyun.

Daniel turns his head at Minhyun. First, Daniel glares at him in sharply, but then he smiles.

“I… know nothing…” Minhyun turns his head away. He really cannot look at Daniel in this state, it’s pretty frightening.

Daniel turns his head back to Jisung. It’s easier to dig information from Jisung rather than from Minhyun.

“Now tell me, Jisung hyung.” Daniel says as he smiles like an angel.

But Jisung can see the devil’s wings behind Daniel’s back.

“NOOO!!!!!” Jisung screams.

\-----------

Daniel walks back to his room. He is quite tired from threatening Jisung to spill his secret, but sadly this time Jisung forcefully keeps his lips sealed, even when he’s close to trembling and crying. Daniel sighs, he still cannot find Sungwoon. What is he doing at the receptionist?

Daniel opens his room and figures he’ll just read his favorite manga again to forget his disappointment, but he quickly realizes that someone is sleeping on his bed.

Daniel slowly approaches the bed and taps the person’s shoulder.

“Sungwoon hyung?” Daniel can’t believe his eyes.

“Hmmm?” Sungwoon slowly opens his eyes and rubs the sleep away as he sits up on the bed. He smiles when he sees Daniel in front of him. “Daniel?”

“Hyung? Why…” Daniel can’t believe his eyes. His heart starts throbbing so hard.

How can Daniel calm his heart, when Sungwoon looks like this?

Sungwoon has black cat ears, which matches his hair color, on top of his head. He’s only wearing Daniel’s white T-shirt that is way too big for Sungwoon, it slips down his shoulder as he straightens up on the bed. Something, that looks like a black tail between Sungwoon’s legs.

Daniel covers his mouth with his hand; his little hyung looks too cute like this.

Sungwoon tilts his head in confusion at Daniel’s reaction. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for Daniel to return. He rubs his eye again and smiles at Daniel; he needs to say it properly to Daniel. He opens his arms, demanding a hug.

“Niel-a, happy birthday.”

Daniel hugs Sungwoon tightly.

“Sungwoon hyung…” Daniel whispers lovingly.

He really misses his hyung, even if they have just met a while ago, but Daniel wants a time alone with his boyfriend, just the two of them like this. It is fun to spend time with the members, but it is different when it is just the two of them. Daniel just wants to be spoiled and embraced by Sungwoon like this on his special day.

Daniel releases his hug and cups Sungwoon’s face and locks his lips on Sungwoon’s.

Sungwoon is more than happy to give him a kiss and maybe even more than just a kiss.

“Niel-a… be happy and be healthy.” Sungwoon whispers as Daniel leans his forehead on Sungwoon’s, and grabs Daniel’s hand on his cheek.

“I will.” Daniel says and kisses Sungwoon’s lips again.

He wants to devour Sungwoon over and over again. Daniel looks at Sungwoon and caresses Sungwoon’s cheeks.

Sungwoon suddenly purrs like a cat.

“Hyung, why did you…?” Daniel quickly covers his mouth.

Oh my God, his little hyung can’t be this cute and do that while wearing cat’s ears.

Sungwoon looks confused at Daniel as he remembers what he is wearing, and promptly blushes.

“This… This is just accessories.” Sungwoon pouts and reaches up to remove the cat’s ears.

But Daniel stops him.

“Can you keep wearing it?” Daniel requests with a smile.

Sungwoon frowns as Daniel kisses Sungwoon’s hands. But how can Sungwoon refuse his boyfriend’s request on his birthday?

“You look so cute, hyung.”

“I am a man, I don’t like to be called cute!” Sungwoon protests as he pulls his hands free and folds them in front of his chest.

“Right now, all I can see is how cute my hyung is.” Daniel teases Sungwoon and crawls on the bed, causing Sungwoon to move backward.

“I’m not cute!” Sungwoon exclaims futilely.

Daniel smiles as he corners Sungwoon on the headboard. His hand feels something soft on the bed, it’s the tail.

“Hyung, you are wearing my T-shirt and cat’s ears like this.” Daniel bites Sungwoon’s cat’s ear. “How are you not cute?”

Daniel looks at Sungwoon closely and Sungwoon can’t argue anymore. It’s useless.

“Do what you want!” Sungwoon pouts.

He doesn’t want to have an argument with Daniel on his special day, and it’s true that he wears all of these for Daniel.

“But Minhyun hyung will come back soon.” Daniel concern about his roommates. He shares the hotel room with Minhyun and it will be very awkward if he comes in to the room while he does it with Sungwoon.

Sungwoon pouts and a little bit annoyed by the fact that Daniel concern about Minhyun than him. “I already change the room with Minhyun.”

“Really?” Daniel surprises but it does explain about Jisung and Minhyun’s behavior a while ago, why they act so suspiciously because they know that Sungwoon will do this. Daniel smiles.

“Can I really do what I want?” Daniel whispers on Sungwoon’s ears.

Sungwoon blushes and glances shyly at Daniel. He’s a bit nervous, but Sungwoon doesn’t want to lose to Daniel. He grabs Daniel’s cheeks and moves closer to Daniel.

“Why do you think I wear your T-shirt and this stupid cat’s ears?” Sungwoon questions back as he pushes Daniel on the bed and sits on his stomach.

Daniel stills in surprise, but then he smiles happily at his suddenly aggressive and flirty hyung. All of these look so seductive. Daniel can see Sungwoon’s collarbone and his right shoulder, since the T-shirt is just too big for him. Sungwoon’s pale white legs are bare, it seems like he doesn’t wear anything underneath the T-shirt.

Sungwoon’s face is red and he breaths heavily. He can’t hide his excitement from being able to push Daniel down like this. It’s his first time to be this bold and make a move on Daniel.

“Is this my birthday present from you, hyung?” Daniel asks. It’s not like he will ever refuse this kind of gift from Sungwoon.

“You don’t want this present?” Sungwoon looks disappointed and slides his hands down on Daniel’s stomach. Not only this present, Sungwoon already prepared an actual present for Daniel, a silver piercing.

“And this tail too?” Daniel suddenly pulls the black tail.

“AHHH!!!” Sungwoon moans from the unexpected sensation, causing him to lose his balance and topple down on Daniel’s chest.

Daniel smirks as he finds out where the tail is attached from.

Sungwoon looks up to Daniel and snatches it from Daniel’s hand.

“Don’t pull it!”

Daniel puts his hands up in surrender.

Sungwoon checks his tail to make sure it is still in the right place.

“You know hyung, something is poking my stomach.” Daniel says teasingly.

Sungwoon quickly sits down again. He is hard and his pre-cum is wetting Daniel’s T-shirt.

“Niel, watch me.” Sungwoon orders Daniel to just lie down and lets Sungwoon has his way.

Daniel just smiles to show his agreement, laying back so he can enjoy the view.

Sungwoon pulls his T-shirt up, reveling his underwear. It’s a black low cut G-string that can only fit Sungwoon’s balls. His cock is hard with pre-cum dripping on Daniel’s stomach. Sungwoon bites his T-shirt to keep it up and starts jerking off.

It’s Sungwoon’s first time to jerk off in front of someone else. It’s even more nerve-wracking because is Daniel, who is just staring at Sungwoon with a naughty smile. Sungwoon can’t think straight anymore. He tries to hide his voice by biting harder at his shirt.

He can feel that he won’t last long, not with Daniel being so close. Sungwoon takes another peek at Daniel and shivers with the intensity of his stare.

He’s cumming.

White and thick cum are splattering all over Daniel’s stomach up to his chin.

Sungwoon catches his breath as he crawls up to Daniel’s face and kisses him deeply.

Daniel wraps his hands around Sungwoon’s waist and weaves his fingers on Sungwoon’s G-string.

“Sungwoon hyung, will you now help me?” Daniel whispers breathily.

Sungwoon looks up at Daniel, who is looking at him lustily with his dilated pupil. Sungwoon gently curls his fingers around Daniel’s cock; he can feel how hard it is inside the sweatpants. Sungwoon slides down so that his face is right on top of the bulge. He pulls on Daniel’s hands, leading him to sit up a bit. Sungwoon bites his lower lip and looks at Daniel like a cat begging for something from his master.

Daniel really loves this look, this pleading look when Sungwoon wants something. He grabs Sungwoon by his hair and pulls him closer to his cock.

Sungwoon follows unresistingly and he slowly pulls down Daniel’s sweatpants, uncovering his hard and thick cock.

Sungwoon starts by licking the head, making Daniel flinch a little bit because of the sudden sensation. Sungwoon licks down to his balls, while also massaging them gently with his hands. He starts taking more of Daniel’s cock inside his mouth, moving his head up and down, trying not to gag and control his breathing. Sungwoon can feel Daniel’s cock become bigger and hotter inside his mouth. Daniel’s cock is big and Sungwoon can’t really put all of it inside his mouth.

Daniel pulls Sungwoon up suddenly and makes Sungwoon look at him.

“Sungwoon hyung, I want to cum inside you.” Daniel says as he grabs Sungwoon’s hand and pulls him up to sit on his lap.

“Niel…” Sungwoon says as he looks into his eyes and touches his cheeks.

Daniel smiles happily. He starts by spreading Sungwoon’s butt cheeks and pulling out the tail butt plug.

“AAAHhhhh!!!!” Sungwoon moans as the butt plug slides out. He can feel some of the lube he uses to prepare himself drips down from his hole.

Daniel looks at the butt plug and smirks. He throws the butt plug onto the floor and throws Sungwoon down on the bed. Daniel pulls off his T-shirt and the visual alone is enough to make Sungwoon hard again.

“I will love you all night. You must take responsibility for making me this hard, Woonie-a.” Daniel warns Sungwoon and presses his body to him.

“Then fuck me hard.” Sungwoon accepts Daniel’s warning.

He is ready for the consequences. Sungwoon bites his lower lip and looks at Daniel seductively.

Of course Daniel will love Sungwoon all night long. They don’t really care about tomorrow’s schedule.

All Sungwoon cares about is how to make Daniel feels good and how to make Daniel cum inside him over and over again until he can’t even stand up anymore. He doesn’t care as long as Daniel is happy. It’s Daniel’s birthday and it’s his first time to celebrate it with his lover.

Daniel wants nothing more than this. His hyung inside his arms with their fingers linking, his cock nestles inside Sungwoon as Sungwoon moans in pleasure. It might be just sex, but for Daniel it’s much more than that. His body is connected to someone he loves so much, Ha Sungwoon. It feels so great and Daniel is getting addicted to it.

Seeing him smile, staying beside him when he cries, listening to his story before going to bed, secretly eating midnight snack together, or maybe leaning on each other’s shoulder when they need to sleep are just few things that can’t be easily replaced by someone else. It must be him or it won’t feel the same. It has to be him and on his birthday, Sungwoon wants to give Daniel the best he can give.

Sungwoon kisses Daniel again and smiles as he strokes Daniel’s hair

“Happy birthday, Daniel”

Daniel smiles; he looks so handsome with his lips turn upward and his eyes closed.

 

Thank you for being born in this world.

 

 


End file.
